The present invention relates to an oven shell and a method of fabricating same.
With continuous advances of high technologies, applications of ovens are no longer limited to households. They have been gradually expanded for use in areas such as shops and stores. One of the appeals of the oven is its abundant availability of specifications and versatility. Research and development of the oven have heavily focused on the design of dimensions and exterior shapes to achieve the goals of saving costs and convenient assembly. However, due to different sizes and capacities of the ovens, the oven shells often have to go through many different fabrication processes on the blank sheets such as stamping, punching, and flanging to form various types of panels for the shells.
The fabrication processes mentioned above not only are very tedious and complicated, they are also very time-consuming and result in a great waste of materials. The bending and flanging processes could involve dozens of operation steps. For instance, to fabricate the oven shell, referring to FIG. 1, first, ventilating holes must be formed by punching on the blank sheet; then the sheet is stamped and flanged according to required dimensions from the edges to form the shape desired (as shown in FIG. 2). Referring to FIG. 3, the operation panel of the oven has a lot of bending flanges and bulged and indented portions. All this slows down the speed of mass production. And transportation of the shells also is difficult. Storage and warehousing of the finished products take a lot of space. The residual cutting sheets from the viewing windows become scraps that are difficult to recycle. Consuming materials do not have environmental protection effect. The processes are too complicated and do not have high economic effectiveness. Moreover, different operators and workers often produce products of inconsistent profiles and qualities, or even result in product defects and cannot be recycled or reclaimed.
The invention aims at providing a method and product for fabricating oven shells that may be wedged and coupled according to required dimensions and shapes. The method of the invention employs forming molds which are symmetrical diagonally to form oven shells that can greatly reduce molding costs and improve assembly convenience.
Therefore the primary object of the invention is to resolve the aforesaid disadvantages. The invention provides an oven shell that may be coupled diagonally according to different dimensions and shapes to save molding costs. The forming mold has a plurality of indented trough zones spaced from one another at desired intervals on the diagonal locations according to preset frame rims and panels. A metal material is formed by die casting to produce the frame rims and panels of different dimensions and shapes. The frame rims and panels may be assembled according to preset locations on the shell, and coupled diagonally through the forming molds to form the oven shell.
Another object of the invention is to form preset frame rims and panels of different dimensions on the forming molds to allow neighboring frame rims and panels formed by die casting to couple diagonally for assembly and fastening.
Yet another object of the invention is to form the frame rims and panels from metal by die casting.
Still another object of the invention is to form the components of the oven shell from molten metal by die casting to facilitate recycling and conform to environmental protection requirements.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.